


Growing and Going Strong

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Most people assume that Barry met Mick and Lenny after he got his powers. They were wrong. They meet when Barry is a senor in high school. Len and Mick save Barry from his bully.  The two criminals slowly seduce Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Growing and Going Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.

“You’re hurting me Tony!” Barry cried as Tony Woodward dragged him.

“Shut up Fag!” The bully yelled.

"Let him go.” A cold voice said.

“Mind your own business.” Tony hissed.

“He said to let the kid go.” Another voice ordered. 

Fuck you both.” He said.

Warm arms wrapped around Berry. They pulled him into an equally warm chest. Barry watched as another man punched Tony before pushing him away. The teen ran off as quickly as he could. The man looked at Barry. 

“Are you okay?” He had ice blue eyes and Barry recognized him. 

“Yes. Thank you Snart.” The teen said as he moved out of the man behind him’s arms.

“You know who I am?” Snart asked in surprise.

Barry realized his mistake. “Uh… no?”

“You know my last name.” He said in amusement.

“The person behind me said it?” It was more of a question than an answer.

“No I didn’t, Doll.” The man behind him said.

“L-lucky guess?” He tried.

“Nice try.” Snart said.

The man behind him had moved so that he was next to Snart. Both looked at him in amusement. Now that he could see him Barry recognized him as well. His face was red. He found them both to be hot.

“How do you know my name?” He asked.

“Rory must have said it?” Once more it sounded like a question.

“I didn’t.” Rory said as their amusement grew. “You know my name as well, huh?”

“Snart said it?” He really needed to work on lying.

“No I didn’t. We can do this all day.” Snart said.

Barry sighed. “My foster dad is a detective. I have seen your files. Some detectives leave them on the desk and talk about you when I’m there. The other day you both had been arrested for robbing a small grocery store. Yesterday I had seen evidence that contradicted that. Plus it didn’t make sense. Not once have you robbed a grocery store so it would seem odd to start now. Both of you go for places were you get a lot of money or jewelry, art, or precious stones at once. That is why you rob jewelry stores, banks, rich people, and museums. I told my foster dad and that was why you both were released. With your histories I figured neither of you like police. It was why I lied. Unfortunately I suck at lying. I-”

Both thieves stared at the kid in shock. Snart eventually covered his mouth with one hand. Barry stopped talking and looked at them with wide eyes. He was scared of what they would do now that they knew.

“Calm down kid.” Snart said.

“So we have you to thank.” Rory said.

Snart removed his hand. “Thank you.”

“Um you’re both welcome.” Barry said still nervous.

“BARRY!?” A voice yelled.

“You both should go. That’s Joe, my foster father.” He said.

Barry knew how protective Joe was of him. He knew that the minute Joe saw the two criminals near him he would assume the worst and try to protect him. It was better for them to go so that the drama could be avoided.

“Okay. Bye kid.” Snart said.

“See ya Doll.” Rory said.

“BARRY?!” Joe yelled again.

The two thieves left. They hid out of sight. Barry sighed before walking out of the alley.

“I’m over here Joe!” Barry yelled.

Joe ran over to him and hugged him. “You okay? Iris said that Woodward had dragged you off.”

“I’m good. He failed his test and blamed me. Two people helped me out.” He said but left out who.

“I see.” He was getting sick of that bully.

“Sorry.” Barry felt guilt for making him worry.

“Not your fault.” Joe assured him as he hugged Barry once more. “By the way you’re banned from the precinct unless it is for emergencies.” He was pissed that Barry was being punished and not the detective who left evidence out.

Barry blushed. “Oh. Sorry.”

“I’m not mad. The detective left evidence out on his desk unattended. You didn’t do anything wrong. You pointed it out.” He said. ‘Sad that a forty six year old man missed what a sixteen year old saw in a matter of seconds.’ Barry always impressed him.

“Sorry.” He said.

“It is Detective Stanin’s fault. He knew better than to leave evidence unattended like that. You saw it on your way to my desk and your mind made the connection and you pointed it out to me. It shouldn’t have happened because it shouldn’t have been out like that.” He said.

“I know bu-” Barry began only to be cut off.

“Don’t apologize for other people’s mistakes. Now let’s get you home.” He said.

“Okay.”

“Good.” He hugged the teen a third time before taking him to the car.

He drove off. The two who were hiding looked at each other.

“Interesting.” Len said.

“It is. Can we have him?” Mick asked.

“Yes.” Len wanted him as well.

“Good.” Mick was happy.

“Indeed. Time to research.” He said.

“Great.”

“Just don’t be seen.” He said.

“I won’t.” Mick promised.

“Good.” The two went their separate ways.

* * *

(With Barry and the Wests)

Joe parked in the driveway. Once the car was parked the two exited the vehicle. Once they were inside the house Iris went over to Barry.

“Are you okay?” She asked as she hugged him.

“Yeah.” He said as he hugged her back.

“Good. I was worried when I saw that jerk drag you off.” She said.

“He was pissed that he failed his test so he blamed me.” He told her.

Iris growled at that. “Asshole.”

“Language.” Her dad scolded.

“Sorry.” She said. “I grabbed you bag and put it in your room.” She told Barry.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m going to go do my homework.” The teen said.

“Okay.” Iris said.

“Alright. Do you want a snack?” Joe asked.

“No I’m good. Thanks anyway.” He said.

“Okay.”

Barry hugged Iris one more time before going to his room. He shut the door and flopped on his bed. He sighed into his pillow.

“I’m an idiot.” He mumbled.

The reason he was an idiot was that he had developed a crush on Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. Like he had thought earlier they were hot. The problem was that they were both older than him. He knew they were in their twenties. It also didn’t help that the two were thieves and Rory was a pyromaniac. If Joe found out he would kill him or them.

“I’m so stupid.” He groaned.

Barry rolled over and sat up. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugging them close. He then put his face in his knees.

“Stupid hot guys. Stupid hormones. Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He said.

The teen sighed. He knew that he needed to get his mind off them. He got off his bed and went over to his desk. He began doing his homework in hopes that it took his mind off Snart and Rory. Lucky for him it worked.

* * *

(With Len and Mick)

“Found it.” Len said into the phone.

“Good. I’m watching him now.” Mick said from his hiding place.

“Good.”

“Yeah. What did you find?” He asked as he watched the teen do his homework.

“His full name is Barthalomew Henry Allen. He’s sixteen and a senior in High School. Next year he will be going to Central City University for Forensic Science.” He told his partner.

“We already figured he was smart.” Mick said.

“I know. When he was ten, his mom was murdered. His father was arrested for her murder. Barry took the stand and told the court it wasn’t him.” He explained what Barry had told the court. “They came to the conclusion, Barry was lying to save his dad.”

“They didn’t investigate it?” Mick asked.

“No.” Len said.

“Why not?” He asked, baffled.

“When they entered the house they found his father holding the bloody knife and covered in blood.” He answered.

“That was their evidence? That could have been because he was trying to save her. They could have found evidence of someone else in that house if they actually did their fucking job.” He said angrily.

“My thoughts exactly.” He had seen the few photos and came to the conclusion that Mick had.

“Those cops are useless.” He said.

“Indeed.”

“What else?” Mick asked after a few seconds.

“He spent two months at a group home before Joe West became his foster father. It would have been sooner but West had gotten in trouble with his job.” He said.

“What?”

“He believed Barry when he said his dad didn’t kill his mom. He figured Barry had seen something and his story was what his mind came up with to cope. He tried to have the crime investigated further.” Len told him.

“Oh? What happened?” He asked.

“The Captain threatened to fire him if he didn’t stop.” Len said.

“Damn.” Mick said. “That seems extreme.”

“I thought so. He did stop because he knew that Barry needed him and losing his job would jeopardize that.” He said.

“Good man.” He said.

“He is.”

“Anything else?” He asked.

“Just that he has been bullied since middle school for being smarter than them. Anthony Woodward, the bully from earlier, is Barry’s main bully. From what I gathered only his parents and Joe have tried to get it to stop.” Len told him.

“Why hasn’t it?” Mick asked.

“None of the teachers like him. One even said that it is because he is smarter than them and another admitted that he didn’t want to deal with the problem.”

“So they let Barry get hurt?” He asked feeling his rage grow.

“Seems so.” He too was angry.

“Idiots.”

“Indeed.”

“Is that it?” Mick asked.

“Yes.” Len said.

“Okay. Well Barry’s sleeping so I’m coming back.” He said.

“Alright. See you soon.” Len said.

“See you soon.” Mick hung up the phone.


End file.
